Mission Impossible
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Sasuke could get any girl he wanted besides Hinata who's clueless. Itachi decided to help out for the fact he's in love with Hinata's cooking and dragging Yoshi, their next door neighbour in for ride as she keeps owing Itachi who bails her out but after a whole year and 478 attempts later of Sasuke messing up while Sasuke finally woo his dream girl? Or just crash and burn. (AU)
1. Prologue

_**Okay, here goes nothing! I've never actually done a Sasuhina fic before so don't kill me! Not quite sure how this will work out but hey if I get enough reviews then I'll make another story :D I had to add an OC because I couldn't think of anyone that would fit... **_

_**Pairing: Sasuhina (Possibly others... Idk yet)**_

_**Warning: OCCness (Itachi mainly) and my spelling and grammar is dodgy. **_

_**Anyway R&R **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Prologue ~ _**

__"So-o we hav-ve to write an-n essay on a Shakespeare pla-ay?"

"Hn"

"Which-h play are we going to w-write about?"

"I don't care"

"O-oh"

Itachi shock his head at the humorous but mostly horrific scene of his brother in an attempt to impress the Hyuuga princess, again. Ever since Sasuke had trusted Yoshi, their next-door neighbour though was more like a sister to the siblings, with the secrete that he liked the Hinata Hyuuga, which was Sasuke first mistake because as soon as Sasuke had left she called Itachi and told him the news. The pair started planning ways to help to get them together.

Itachi loved Hinata's cooking, he had only ever had it a couple of times when she and Sasuke were working on a project and they got hungry, yes Itachi might be a prodigy but just not in the kitchen and Sasuke? Let's not ever go there… So Hinata kindly stepped in a couple of time and had made them a few meals for the brothers and since then Itachi was hooked on her cooking. If his brother and Hinata to get together it would be so Itachi could taste her cooking on a regular basis.

So, yes Itachi and Yoshi (who by this is replaying her debt to Itachi for totaling his car last year in a ditch, for underage driving and making him lie to the police, all in the same day… So yeah Yoshi owed Itachi big time) made a plan which was originally called _Get Sasuke together with Hinata _ which yes wasn't the best plan name ever but in the their defence they didn't think it was going to last more than a week if that with them helping (Even if he didn't know about it) for the so called, "_Sex on legs"_ of the school to get the girl he wanted.

Well they were wrong completely wrong since the name had changed multiple times since then to _GSTWH2_ (Get Sasuke together with Hinata X2)after two weeks of failures then after the first month it changed to _If first you don't succeed… _Two month later they changed it again to _…Well this is taking a while…_ (Which was named by Yoshi who by then was starting to question Sasuke romance skills even existed, though the fangirls would say otherwise.) The after the fifth month to _Take a hint _which was aimed at Hinata but then again they couldn't blame her Sasuke wasn't exactly helping the situation he acted more like he hated her then liked her only for it a week later for it to be changed to _DAMN IT SASUKE!_ Which was changed by Itachi after Sasuke messed up a major chance, it had taken both Itachi and Yoshi weeks to plan out. Then after seven and a half months later, it was changed again to _Help! _ as they still weren't getting anywhere if anything it was worse then what they off with the pair then they were at the beginning.

Last week signalled a whole year of the two missions and was given the new title of Mission Impossible they were also on attempt 478. Itachi not being on to back down from a challenged was determined to get the pair together and dragged Yoshi along who had paid back her debt back a while ago but can't seem to keep herself out of trouble. It had only took one look from Itachi to show that she wasn't getting out it that easily which leads us to this point in time.

Well actually, this was not a plan it was more merely a setup, well one of the many setups they had made and left it to Sasuke to do the rest. Yoshi had persuaded Mr Hatake or Kakashi as literally all the school knew him as to make Sasuke and Hinata partners for another assignment, again. Well it was more like bribery of the newest book in the of Make Out Paradise series. (Itachi and Yoshi will never look at Kakashi the same after taking a peek) thus setting up this sence. Yoshi was in the same year as Sasuke and Hinata it was just the year was split into two and she was on the different side which somewhat worked to their advantage sometimes other it wasn't so helpful.

Itachi took his eyes of the scene as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, slipping it out and read the text.

_How's it going? I'm nearly back about two minutes away._

It was from Yoshi who'd had stayed after school to play in the girls soccer team she would have played with the boy but apparently they didn't like getting their asses handed to them by a girl so they made a girls team.

Glancing up at the scene in front of him, astonishingly they had started a conversation that was not work related.

"W-would you like to com-me to the con-ncert with us next week?" Hinata asked kindly as she, Neji, Tenten and Lee were going to see a recent break though band that was coming to Konoha for a one off concert before going on a world tour. Sasuke merely scoffed.

"Like I would ever want to go anywhere with the likes of you" Sasuke stated, Itachi resisted the urge with every fibre of his being not to face plant it would have given his spying position away, his brother was an idoit and decided to text Yoshi back.

_Come and see for yourself. _

There was only so much that Itachi and Yoshi could do to help Sasuke something's he had to do himself and from judging the scene in front of him and over the past year it was going to take a damn long. Several times Itachi had to clamp Yoshi mouth to stop her from blurting out that Sasuke liked Hinata in front of them over the past year.

Hinata eyes widened at Sasuke hurtful reply, tear brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"B-but you said-d that the o-other day that-t you'd lik-ke to hang out with me" Hinata strutted quietly staring at the floor.

"Hn" Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke reply or lack of reply. He also heard the door close open which signalled Yoshi had arrived.

"Hey" Yoshi whispered as she greeted Itachi who glanced at her to see that she was caped in mud but decided not the question it she'd probably tell him later anyway. Itachi signalled her to come over; Yoshi peeked from next to Itachi and watched though the gap in the door.

"Like I would call you pretty Hyuuga and be conscious." Sasuke replied to something Hinata had said her eyes threatening to spill, Yoshi blinked and looked up to Itachi who only sighed.

Itachi stayed quiet wonder what had possessed his brother to even try this for the second time after the horrific events of the first attempt he knew it was only going to end badly ending badly.

"B-bu-" Hinata started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"You're ugly Hyuuga." Sasuke stated bluntly looking straight out the window throughout the whole conversation had not noticed the tears falling from Hinata's eyes. Both Itachi and Yoshi had seen enough to know that Sasuke had screw up again.

"He's not trying what I think he's trying is he?" Yoshi questioned to Itachi only watched his chances of having that heavenly cooking slip through his fingers right in front of his eyes. "Please say he's not trying reverse psychology again?"

That ladies and gentlemen is why it's taking their mission over a whole year still ongoing to complete.

Yoshi sighed as pulled away from the door and went into the kitchen went to the fridge, pulled out two cokes and tossed one too Itachi who caught it.

"Your brothers an idiot" Yoshi stated wiping some mud from the side of her face.

"Yes we're established this on many occasions" Itachi replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"You call the takeout and set up the PS4 while I go change." Yoshi stated, Itachi nodded as he picking up the phone they had the takeout on speed dial. As soon as Yoshi turned to leave, they heard the loud cry of Hinata before running then the slamming of the front door, signalling another failed attempt. A few seconds later another pair of footsteps where heard stomping up the stairs then another door slammed, Itachi and Yoshi looked at each other.

"You better bring the note pad as well we're going to need more plans by the looks of it" Yoshi added Itachi could only nod as he called the take out and as the caring brig brother Itachi was he ordered enough for him and Yoshi as by looks of it Sasuke wasn't going to be joining them any time soon.

If anything Itachi was right, Itachi was right it did end badly with another plan ruined by his brother.

Sasuke could not mess up every signal one of their plan… Could he?

Causing not only the one person Sasuke ever liked to probably hate him but watch as the heavenly food slip away from Itachi's sight forever, he couldn't keep living of takeaways and ready meals!

No! He wasn't going to give up he's were going to keep trying even if he had to go to hell and back which if he did he would take Yoshi down with him, she probably owed him that anyway. His taste buds were on the line!

**_Plan 478: English assignment - FAILER _**

* * *

**_HEHE HOPE YOU ENJOYED (I KNOW NOT BLEACH RELATED WHAT THE HELL!) _**

**_I will be updating ESPADA Hopefully after Christmas _**

**_I WILL UPDATE THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS... I HOPE!_**

**_PEACE OUT! _**


	2. Sorry!

**_HEY EVERYONE! THANK EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING THE STORY! _**

**_Dotchi13 ~ No, no don't worry about Yoshi being in a romantic relation Itachi that never going to happen! :D I don't do OCxCannon pairing either! :D _**

**_andnoneforgretchenweiners ~ Yeah I see what you mean... One day I might re-write it hopefully this chapter will be better... _**

**_So yes, I did notice that last chapter I put too much information into it and shoved it all in your face O.O! Sorry!_**

**_This ones a little long XD _**

**_ENJOY AND R&R!_**

* * *

**_Chapter One ~ Sorry _**

"This isn't a half bad plan coming from you Yoshi" Itachi somewhat praised the next plan that Yoshi had designed while he re-read the details of the plan making sure he had not missed off anything.

"Well thanks Itachi" Yoshi replied sarcastically, Itachi smirked oh how he liked messing with her.

"But as much as I like this plan, why aren't you at school?" Itachi questioned looking over at Yoshi who paused for a minute, mouth gaped while her brain tried to think of a suitable excuse.

Yoshi had decided to skip school after realising that a ten thousand-word essay on some science thing that Professor Orochimaru had set was in for today, they had a whole month to do. Meanwhile Yoshi had only 9,999 words left and that was only because she had split the word homework in half, _Home work,_ plus it wasn't like the man had enough against her, she didn't need him to add this to his list.

"Umm I'm ill." She answered both knew it was a flat out lie. Itachi raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay then" Itachi replied completely disbelieving before looking back at the plan in front of him again making final checks, they had to make thing Sasuke proof.

They sat in silence for a whole minute before Yoshi noticed something.

"How come you're not at work Itachi?" Yoshi questioned him raising her eyebrow back at him, Itachi didn't show any sign of falter before replying.

"It's my day off"

"You only ever have the weekends off" Yoshi stated, Itachi paused slightly glancing at Yoshi who was smiling at him knowingly, he knew he had been caught apparently he had underestimated her observantness.

"You ill?" Yoshi questioned mockingly before taking a sip of her.

"Touché" Itachi replied while looking back down at their next plan that they were going to put into motion. Itachi had decided to sneak a day off work calling in ill; he had originally planned on visiting the new tea shop in town well it was knew… Last year! He'd been so caught up with the plan of getting his brother and Hinata together he had forgot all about the little tea shop and then when Yoshi came around saying she'd thought of the a good plan to get the pair to spend time together he couldn't resist but to have a look.

She was right it was a good plan though it was highly reliant on Hinata not hating Sasuke guts after what had happened two days ago and that Sasuke was able to force another apology out and time hopefully with some feeling to it unlike the last time which could have frozen hell, twice!. Then again this was Hinata and from what Itachi knew about the girl she couldn't hate anyone also that Sasuke wasn't that much of a dick… Okay maybe he was most the time but when it came to Hinata, he was less of a dick, Itachi hoped Sasuke would not mess apologising for messing some up, up.

"Okay for starters, we need someone who's willing to have something that they love broke" Yoshi commented Itachi smirked, Yoshi's eyes widened slightly it was never a good thing when Itachi was smirking it meant he was up to something.

"I already have the perfect person" He was still smirking while looking straight at her, Yoshi swallowed unsure if she really wanted to know the answer to her next question it meant someone was going to get screwed over. "And who would that be?" She took another sip of her drink.

"You"

"Me, okay the- Wait a minute! What do you mean me!?" Yoshi exclaimed luckily she'd managed to swallow her drink beforehand or she would have spat it all over him.

"Well you do have prize possession don't you" Itachi stated a smug look all over his face.

"You leave my PSP out of this!" Yoshi exclaimed, oh how she loved that PSP of hers Itachi had hardly seen her without it. "You'll never get your hands on it!" Meanwhile Itachi pulled something out his pocket and held it up.

"…Or you already have it" Yoshi commented dejectedly as the item in Itachi hand was her PSP.

"You left it the here yesterday." Itachi added, Yoshi made a 'O' shape with her mouth.

"So that's where it was" She gazed lovingly up to it only to remember the reason it was brought up in the first place. "Damn."

"It'll teach you to take more care of your possessions." He stated as he laid it in front of him on the table just out of Yoshi's reach.

"I do take care of my pos-posseso…Things!" Yoshi exclaimed while having trouble pronouncing the word possessions so made a substitute.

"So if you do, then where's your phone right now?" Itachi questioned Yoshi who started franticly searching her pockets.

"Ummm…" She wasn't having much luck finding her phone. "Crap" she muttered while Itachi pulled another item out of his pockets an slid it across the table to where Yoshi sat who only groan while picking it up.

"Let me guess, I left it in the here as well" Yoshi said while checking her phone and saw that she had a text from her brother.

"No…" Itachi said as he spun the captive PSP around on the table. "You dropped it when you arrived."

"When did yo-…Wait never mind, I'm not even going to ask" Yoshi learned that some things with Itachi will never be explained "You win that round Itachi but how is having Sasuke accidentally destroy my poor innocent PSP teaching me to take care of my things?!"

"Because if you had looked after it then it wouldn't be in my hand right now would it?" Itachi explained much to the Yoshi's distress.

"Bu-" She tried to protest but Itachi cut her off.

"Now remember your plan, you have to look upset and horrified when he tells you. " Itachi described raising from his seat an slipping the PSP back into his pocket and left to put the it to its untimely death while Yoshi could only watch on horrified as Itachi walked away…

* * *

The day seemed to be going well for Sasuke, Hinata had forgiven him after he pulled her aside and apologised which took a lot for Sasuke. Luckily he'd had managed to pull her aside where no one had saw them and she'd promised not to tell anyone that he'd said sorry, it was more like he threatened her but then apologies again for threatening her plus he had had a whole day where he hadn't been bombarded by fangirls and boys, it was a miracle!

So yes, the day was going well though he could not help but wonder where Yoshi was, when he called for her to go to school she never answered and after five minutes, two phone calls later he decided to give up and go on his own. Even Itachi hadn't gone to work together he'd called in ill then again Sasuke could never tell the difference between Itachi being ill and him feeling fine.

When he finally got home he walked in only to be greeted by a smiling Itachi…

Itachi's smiling? He'd defiantly ill.

"How was your day Sasuke?" Itachi questioned him who gave him weird look back.

"…Good I guess…"

"Good"

"Okay then" Sasuke replied awkwardly as he walked into the living room to see Yoshi sulking on the sofa while glaring at the TV.

"You didn't go to school today" He stated as he dropped his bag onto the floor, Yoshi didn't reply and kept on glaring forward. Sasuke sighed. "What's the matter?"

"I've can't find my PSP" Yoshi muttered back while mentally cursing Itachi.

"Hn" Sasuke decided it would be best to let her sulk it out on her own and go to his room. Though he had only seen Itachi put it on the cabinet yesterday after she had left it, so it could not have gone too far. He could have told her that but she's always leaving and losing everything maybe it wold teach her to look after her possession but then again if she knew that he knew something about it she'd skewer him, she loves that PSP.

Sasuke sighed again as he walked out and walked up the stairs to his room and walked past the cabinet and noticed the PSP still hadn't moved from yesterday so Itachi must not have told it was there and just let her sulk or she hadn't looked for very well or both. He decided that it would be better to give her then let her keep sulking for until Itachi gives up and tells her which would take a while as Itachi's quiet determined when he wants to.

So after Sasuke swapped his school uniform for something more casual and picked it up on his way back down. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't realise that Itachi had greased on the back so when it slipped out of Sasuke's hands, it was like slow motion as Sasuke eyes followed the PSP slip from his hands and hit the first step then carry on its way down.

There was parts braking off and screen cracking with every step until it reached the bottom and a huge crash ran thought the house with each step.

Sasuke's have never looked so shocked in his life, what Sasuke didn't know was that while Sasuke was talking with Yoshi that he'd sneaked into his room and filmed the whole scene just in case he ever needed some bribery to use against his little brother.

Yoshi cringed more and more with each crash, while exiting the living room.

"What's happening Sasu-" Yoshi paused in horror as she looked at the remains of her destroyed PSP, she might have already knew it was going to happen but damn it was still hard to look at.

"Yoshi…"

"What did you do?!" Yoshi was mentally planning revenge on Itachi.

"I-I-"

"You killed my PSP! You bastard!" Yoshi paused blinking but shock it off remember she still had to make it look surprising which wasn't going to be hard.

"Yosh-" Sasuke tried again but was cut off.

"No Sasuke I don't want to hear it!" Yoshi exclaimed before turning and stormed out the house slamming the door on the way out leaving Sasuke in a shock and a much-destroyed PSP scattered on the stairs.

Itachi decided that this would best time to slip out of his room but not before hiding the video recorder.

"Well done Sasuke." Itachi commented sarcastically while placing a hand on Sasuke shoulders making him groan.

"She probably hates me now"

"Yep probably"

"Not helping Itachi"

"Well you did drop her prize possession"

"Again not helping" Sasuke sighed, "What am I going to do?" He question up to Itachi who shrugged.

"I don't know but you could start by making her a sorry cake" Itachi slyly suggested Sasuke didn't see the smirk Itachi was wearing mostly because he was staring at what's left of the PSP at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I can't cook" Sasuke replied at his brother's ridiculous idea.

"Ah true but you could always get some help." Itachi suggested which gave Sasuke an idea.

"Hn" Sasuke walked off to his room and Itachi hoped that he had had the same idea that Yoshi had when she had planned it out. It then hit Itachi that he had been left to clean up the mess, which used to be Yoshi's almighty PSP.

* * *

Sasuke had been pacing around his room for a good five minutes contemplating whether to call her, sure she had forgiven him but it was only yesterday he had insulted her in strange attempt to impress her.

Reverse psychology does not work, period.

He gave a quick glance at his phone which was on his desk weighing out his options, either have Yoshi hate him for life and probably prank him whenever she get a chance or risk asking his crush to help him bake because he's a total disaster at cooking.

After thinking, it thought for a minute he decided to try it at least. He picked up his phone and found Neji's number and pressed the phone to his ear and let it ring.

"_Uchiha_" Neji greeted.

"_Hyuuga" _

"_What do you want?" _

_"I need to talk to Hinata" _

_"What?! No!" _Neji exclaimed, _"She came home crying from your house yesterday. I don't what you did to her because she refused to tell me but I'm not going to let it happen again not on my watch!"_

_"Che" _Sasuke paused remember yesterday's events "_She's already forgave me" _

_"Still no." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because if it's anything to do with you it's going to be bad." _

_ "If you don't put me on right now I'll get Yoshi to post them baby picture of you all over the school._"

There was about a minute pause…

_"You're an evil son of a bitch you know that Uchiha." _

_"Yeah, yeah just put Hinata on." _Sasuke heard some fumbling and muttered cursing as Neji went to find Hinata. He heard low whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying before there another voice on the phone.

_"He-ello?" _Hinata spoke into the phone.

_"Hn"_

_"Sasuke-san, N-neji said you wanted to speak to me." _

_"Yes." _

_"What i-is it you need to speak to me about?" _

_"I need your help." _

_"W-what?!" _

_"I don't like repeating myself." _

_"Oh, okay… What is that you need help with?" _

_"Cooking"_

_"Cooking?"_

_"Hn" _

_"Sorry-y…" _Hinata paused for a few seconds_ "Why do you nee-"_ Sasuke cut her off he felt like he was playing a game of 20 questions.

_"I need to bake a cake." _He stated bluntly. "_Your good at cooking so I need you help"_

_"Oh" _

There was another pause.

"_Okay-y" _Hinata replied agreeing to help him out, Sasuke was mentally doing a happy dance.

_"Thanks" _He thanked her, on the other end of the phone he .

_"I-I'll be round in a hour" _Hinata replied.

_"Hn" _

"_Bye"_ After that she hung up, leaving a smiling Sasuke who placed his phone back down and laid down and gave out a happy sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next door, Itachi smirked hearing everything that Sasuke had said and grabbed his phone, deciding to inform Yoshi on the news.

_He called her it is a good start. You played your part pretty well Yoshi. _

While he waited for a reply he decided to transfer the video onto his laptop and place it with the others, he had filmed many Sasuke failures for more bribery and just because it's funny to watch. His phone vibrated indicating that Yoshi had text him back.

_Great _

He had feeling she was being sarcastic and decided to leave her to whatever she was doing but then remember something.

_What did your brother text you?_

You see Yoshi and her brother Kai don't have the best relationship. Kai is a year older than Itachi. The siblings try to avoid each other as much as possible. So when they were Yoshi was younger she came round to their to get away and she hasn't really stopped coming around since then she says it's lonely in her house alone the rest of her family had died in apparently horrific way, she refused to tell either of them. While Kai's gone most of the time as he has a high paid job and visits other countries.

There was a minute pause before he got a reply.

_It doesn't matter _

Itachi sighed looking out the window to see a glimpse of Yoshi's house threw the tree's, it wasn't a good sign maybe letting her PSP get smashed up was too far as well and tried to think of a way to try and cheer the kid up_._

* * *

Hinata was somewhat nervous as she stood outside on the front step of the Uchiha household, looking at the pavement while fiddling with the bottom of her jacket. She was early if surprisingly hadn't taken her as long as she thought to get there. While she was on the way here, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly Sasuke needed help with her with baking he had said that she was good at cooking which as closest from Sasuke anyone would ever get to a compliment which was a total opposite of yesterday when he was insulting her.

Then again, Sasuke was always like that with her one-day he was really nice and the next he tried to avoid her as much as possible. Could he possibly be Bipolar? No because he always a big meanie to Sakura and the other girls no matter what day it was. Maybe he just didn't like those days at school which the total opposite for Hinata who loved them days because they were the ones where she spent most of her day with Naruto as they sat together in most of their classes.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened in front of her; she looked up to come eye to eye well maybe she was a little smaller then him anyway she looked up to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

"Hello Miss Hyuuga" Itachi greeted her in his nice deep voice giving her a small smile… Hinata blushed slightly before replying.

"Hello Uchiha-san" Giving her own small smile back.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" He questioned her, even though he knew exactly why she was here. He took it as a good sign that she was actually here and a doubly good sign that she was here about ten minutes but couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been stood on the door step for.

Hinata blush worsened making Itachi wonder how Sasuke hadn't managed to go out with her but then again he's seen how he failed each time. He also in that year realised how his little brother fell for the Hyuuga girl and if Sasuke ever decided he didn't like anymore he'd soooo get with her but this was Sasuke and he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's are stubborn very stubborn he knew from experience so he knew Sasuke wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"Well actually Uchiha-san, I-I'm here to help Sasuke-san" Hinata replied looking down slightly and blushed worsened again. How bright could she blush? He'd have to test that out one day.

"Oh then go in I'm sure he's waiting for you" Itachi replied acting surprised swiftly moving to the side to let Hinata in.

"Th-hank you" Hinata thanked while she gave him a small smile before walking into the house and Itachi closed the front door leaving Hinata back in the Sasuke's home for the second night in a row. She just kind of stood there in the hallway not sure of what to do.

"Well are you going to take your shoes off or just stand there?"

Hinata jumped slightly; surprised she looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a doorframe.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you there" She apologised, Sasuke rolled his eyes while she slipped of her shoes and placed them neatly against each other and leant them against the wall. He turned a walked into the kitchen Hinata followed swiftly.

"So what kind of cake do you want to make?" Hinata questioned him without a stutter which surprisingly them both. A chibi Sasuke danced in his head at the progress while Hinata blushed again.

"A sorry cake"

Hinata blinked at his reply, what the chuff was a sorry cake?

"Oh, I-I meant like a chocolate cake or anything?" She explained Sasuke realising his mistake nearly so nearly blushed at his mistake but managed to keep it together.

"...Hn" Sasuke replied and Hinata just looked at him and realised that he hadn't given her a real reply "A chocolate cake" Hinata smiled happily.

"I love chocolate cake!" Hinata exclaimed then from the look on smirk on Sasuke's face told her she'd said it out loud and blushed again.

"Um, have you got all the ingredients?" She questioned him; Sasuke gave her a blank look like she'd just asked him what colour underpants Neji was wearing. "I guess I'll just have to check then" She tried not to giggle at the look on his face but some still slipped out.

Sasuke sighed "I'll help you look just tell me what we need" While Hinata sent him a smile he gave back a small one himself, this wasn't so bad.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir but we don't sell PSP's anymore." The women on the desk explained to Itachi while fluttering her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with the older Uchiha.

"Thank you for your time." Itachi said this was the fifth shop he had been into apparently they no longer sold PSP's which only made him fell more guilty for letting Yoshi's get smashed. As he turned around to leave a pedicured hand landed on his shoulder.

"Oh don't leave; we have better things here then one of them." The women said suggestively, Itachi shuddered slightly she was what 20 years older than him! In addition, she looked like she'd be dragged thought a bush backward.

He calmly removed her hand from his shoulder before turning to her. "I'm sorry I need to go." Then going toward the exit only to be stopped again by a different voice.

"They stopped making them PSP things years ago, you know there are very rare now." A man said while walking out from a door in the corner of the shop, Itachi mentally groaned this could not get any worse.

"And Nena that's the last straw flirting with customers" The man stated while turning around the women rolled her eyes and went started filing her nails.

"You'll just take be back tomorrow"

"And I've filed a divorce so no I won't be hiring you back the next day" The man then walked back out the door while the women went into a hissy fit and stormed out into another room. Itachi blinked before just deciding to leave but then he had an idea and went back into the shop.

If all goes to plan he'll make Yoshi happy and get to taste some of Hinatas cake!

* * *

Back with Sasuke and Hinata and the still non-existing cake.

"Sasuke have you found the flour yet?" Hinata questioned Sasuke who was after five minute still hadn't found the where the flour was yet to find the flour, he swore he saw some only a while Hinata had the Marjory of what they need and was just waiting on the flour.

"Hn" Hinata took that as a no. "…It's somewhere" He said as he kept looking through the many cupboards that the kitchen had but that they hardly ever used because neither of them could cook.

Sasuke kneeled next to where Hinata stood as he tried to keep his eyes on the cupboard on his and not her legs and sighed after finding it was not in this one either so he decided to try the one above their head.

_*Bam!* _

Well he found the flour at least…

And so did Hinata and the rest of the kitchen!

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed while wiping the flour from most of her face.

"Yoshi" Sasuke growled also wiping his face. The flour had been left on the edge of the shelf so when Sasuke opened the door Bam! They both ended up being covered; he instantly knew it was Yoshi because Itachi was too mature for this type of thing or so he though.

"Sorry" Sasuke muttered to Hinata for the third time that day which was a record. Hinata just stared at him, Sasuke wondered how long before she ran out crying again.

There was a pause for a few seconds.

"Hahahahahahaha" Hinata burst out laughing while holding her stomach because she was laughing so much. "Hahaha sorry haha yo- your hair! Hahaha" She started laughing again, Sasuke blinked before he smirked and picked an egg up from the egg box and threw it at her and hit straight on her jacket and spattered on her face.

Hinata paused laughing and looked up at Sasuke horrified, this time it was Sasuke who couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing himself. Hinata smiled at the sight of Sasuke laughing and decided to get her own back by picking up the cream and threw it at Sasuke, which covered him all over, he smirked at Hinata who smiled back. He grabbed another egg and Hinata's eyes widened before she started running away around the table giggling with Sasuke chasing her.

* * *

Yoshi sighed as she walked into the Uchiha household decided to see how Sasuke and Hinata was getting on with the cake. She could do with one. She walked into the kitchen only to get ran into by a white figure. They both fell to the floor, the flour scattered unsettled.

"What the hell" Yoshi exclaimed while being squashed by someone who rolled off and sat up.

"Oh hey Yoshi" Sasuke greeted smirking at the confused look on his friends face. Hinata blushed she was covered in flour, egg, cream, chocolate pieces and caster sugar and so was Sasuke.

"Hello Yoshi" Hinata greeted as well while Yoshi sat against the wall trying to figure out what exactly was going off.

"You know this is your fault." Sasuke stated, Yoshi blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes you're the one who left the flour on the edge of the shelf."

"Since when have I been able to reach that high" It was true she had a point. Hinata just stood there smiling before she wiped down her watch and checked the time.

"Oh my!" Hinata exclaimed catching both Yoshi and Sasuke's attention. "I'm sorry I have to or my dad will have my head" Hinata explained, it was late. Sasuke also realised if Hinata did not get back on time Neji would have his head as well.

"I'll walk you" Sasuke stated standing up shocking Hinata, Yoshi smirked.

"Oh-h you don't have to Sasuke-sa-" Sasuke cut her off.

"Sasuke. My names Sasuke not Sasuke-san and I don't mind"

"But-t you're covered in flour…" Hinata tried to argue "Sasuke." She finaly said his name without the san. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Yoshi just watched on.

"And so are you"

"…Only if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

"Thank you Sasuke"

"Hn"

They both made their way to the door, closing it on the way out. Leaving a very messy kitchen and Yoshi who was trying to understand what had just happened. Sasuke and Hinata had gotten into a food fight after flour fell on them then she's calling him just Sasuke and now he's walking her home… That's like more than a year's worth of work in three hours!

Yoshi looked around the extremely messed up kitchen she noticed there was still one egg in the box, deciding to pick the last egg, and shrugged what would be the harm in smashing the last egg.

It was another slow motion moment Yoshi let go of the egg that was heading for the kitchen door that lead to the hallway, as soon as she did the door opened to reveal a very exhausted looking Itachi holding a bag…

_*SPLAT!* _

Itachi was officially had egg on his face, while Yoshi was mixed between laughing and total shock. Itachi came over the shock first and whipped the egg of his face to see Yoshi stood there half laughing in a kitchen a complete disaster.

"You've got some explaining to do" Itachi said monotone which from previous experiences was a very, very bad thing. Yoshi rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm well I kind of just accidentally threw an egg at you but it was meant for the door, the rest you should ask your brother about" Yoshi explained smirking remember the interaction between Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Well how many other brothers do you have?"

"Hn" Itachi paused still trying to find out what on earth has gone off in the time he was away. All he knew Sasuke had asked Hinata to help him bake a cake not Yoshi throwing an egg in his face when he walks in while she claims that Sasuke was behind this. He then remember the reason he went out in the first place.

"Here I got you this." He stated holding the bag up to Yoshi who curiously took it and opened it. Her eyes widened in happiness, she was grinning from side to side.

"Thank Itachi!" She exclaimed while holding up the box for a new PSP. "But how?" She asked hugging it tightly.

"I made a trade"

"Hu?"

"You see a man wanted a divorce but the wait for divorces are long and can take up two years so since I had a friend who owed me one who worked in that sector I said if he can get me one I'll get my friend to put the divorce a high priority"

Yoshi blinked before grinning "Wow, thanks Itachi!" If anything, he had made her happy about something.

"Hn"

"Oh I have a huge Mission impossible update for you!"

"I'm listening" Itachi said as he lead Yoshi into the more cleaner living room as she started explaining about what she'd saw.

**Plan 478: Sorry **– **Successes unless you count the messy kitchen, countless ruined ingredients, a smashed PSP and some divorce of a strangers marriage besides that it went pretty well.**

* * *

**_HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

_**HEHE I love my PSP then it broke! TT_TT**_

_**Anyway it was long wasn't it :D **_

_**Sorry guys no more updates until after christmas... But still review! **_


	3. Cooking

_**AGAIN THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! **_

_**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE, THOUGH I THINK I'LL UPDATE MONTHLY AS IT GIVES ME MORE TIME TO THINK THINGS THOUGH :)**_

_**Warning: Spelling/grammar errors becuase I need a beta reader XD **_

_**Dotchi13 ~ Yeah my mum dropped by DS and split in half but there will be meaning behind the PSP soon enough why its so important! **_

_**Pure Opposites ~ Ditto, I would so throw it as well :D **_

_**ANYWAY ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**_Chapter two ~ Cooking_**

Yoshi looked over at Itachi both curios and somewhat scared at the same time. "Why are we letting Sasuke cook again?" She questioned causing the elder Uchiha to sigh as they watched Sasuke run around the kitchen.

"Hinata's coming around to do their English assignment later because she going to be delayed so Sasuke thought because it was late he'd make her something to eat" Itachi explained while Yoshi just looked mythed.

"Wait, I thought he was liked her not wanted to kill her" She stated as she watched as Sasuke poured something into a pot. "What's he making anyway?"

"I believe it's chicken curry" He replied while taking a sip of his drink.

Yoshi looked over to Itachi "Soo where's the chicken exactly?" She questioned after not spotting either a dead or alive chicken in the room.

"I'm not sure, honestly I thought didn't have any" Itachi replied shrugging, Yoshi blinked in confusion but then let it go.

"This isn't part of any of our plans" Yoshi stated looking at a future war zone of Sasuke vs food… Itachi didn't reply, "please tell me we don't have to eat this either?"

"No I've called us pizza"

"Yay!" Yoshi exclaimed happily "But why can't they just have the pizza as well?"

"Hn." Itachi looked over to his brother concentrating, damn he was a stubborn to take no for an answer then again it must come with being an Uchiha. "He said something about a cooking competition"

"Say what!?" Her eyes went wide "There's no way he's entering a cooking competition!" She exclaimed watching as Sasuke added mint paste into the pot.

"We have mint paste?" Itachi questioned aloud.

"Had mint paste" Yoshi corrected. "What time is Hinata getting here anyway?"

"About six" Itachi informed her, she sighed as they watched Sasuke add different ingredients, none of which was on the recipe into this chicken curry without chicken.

"Damn he still has half an hour" Itachi looked over at Yoshi questionably "We need to stop this or I think he might just kill her" She explained, Itachi nodded.

"Okay bu-" Itachi was cut off by the door bell, Yoshi looked over to him "It's the pizza man" Yoshi's eyes lighted up at the sound of food as they both decided to leave and get there food…

* * *

What they didn't do was go get there food and go stop Sasuke, nope they decided to go on the PS4 instead, which left Sasuke to put whatever ingredients into this poor chicken curry, with no chicken but apparently mint paste as he pleased.

Sasuke smirked while overlooking the bubbling pot thinking he'd done quite well for himself it looked like it did in the recipe and he didn't even need to use half the ingredients that the book had told him to use. Wait scratch that he used about two of the ingredients that the recipe said and one of those he had put into the blender, god knows why but either way Sasuke thought it looked quite edible maybe even tasty.

He was going to make Yoshi and Itachi regret turning down his curry and ordering pizza while he was cooking!

It was about 5:58pm when the Uchiha's household doorbell rang for the 2nd time that night as Yoshi doesn't feel the to use one and just walks right in. Sasuke literally ran all the way to the door, nearly tripping twice along the way, skidding to a stop and opened the door to see a meek looking Hinata, which was normal for the girl anyway.

"Um, hell-lo Sasuke-" Hinata blushed a little while greeting her friend? Was she his friend? She really didn't know with how he acted with her sometimes but after what happened with the cake maybe he counted her as one!

Sasuke smirked like usual "Hn" before stepping aside to let his crush in whom happily if not a little shyly accepted.

After taking of her shoes and leaving them nearly she tuned to him "Shall we get started then?"

He looked back down at her; hey, there was 8cm height different between the pair. "Are you hungry?" He questioned making poor Hinata confused, wasn't they supposed to being their English work? But then her stomach answered before she got the chance to decline by making a loud, very loud noise damning it get fed and soon!

He smirked again "I'll take that as a yes" He replied while walking into the kitchen leaving Hinata stood alone in the hallway again confused, hadn't Sasuke only a couple of days ago say needed her help with a cake because he couldn't cook himself?

* * *

Hinata just stood there until she heard voice coming from the games room; Sasuke had once given her a tour of the house, which to this day she still couldn't figure out why.

"Yoshi you watch that show way too much" A deep voice replied witch was Hinata remember to be Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha they had met a few times over the last year or so.

"BUT HOW CAN YOU NOT IT'S BLEACH DAMN IT!" Another voice exclaimed loudly which made Hinata giggle because it belonged to the one and only Yoshi Cifel who as she came to realised probably spent more time in the Uchiha household then either Sasuke or Itachi themselves.

She heard Itachi sigh "Maybe because someone keeps going on about it every other second that that isn't reserved for breathing." It was true even if Yoshi was on the other year everyone knew she had taken a slight liking to the show Bleach, slight being an understatement…

Hinata attention was snapped from the conversation when Sasuke appeared again "You don't have to keep standing there you know" He informed her, making her blush brightly before turning his back again and walking off but this time with Hinata in tow and lead her into the kitchen to have some of his chicken curry without the chicken but mint paste curry. It had been dubbed by Yoshi while her and Itachi, unknown to both Sasuke and Hinata while they eating their not only edible but delicious pizza. Sasuke pulled out a ladle and started dishing out two bowls of chicken curry wit-Ah nevermind let just call it a curry.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the games room…

"Well Ichigo's awesome, so his hollow self, Rukia's kick ass and Orihime's great just don't eat her coo-" Yoshi cut herself of mid-sentence which caught Itachi's attention.

"Yoshi?"

"WE FORGOT ABOUT SASUKE'S COOKING!" She exclaimed while standing up, Itachi's eyes went wide as he also remembered his younger brother attempting to cook.

Both scrabbled out of the room hoping they were not too late!

Sasuke had sat down opposite Hinata on the table and was watching her every move as she lifted the spoon towards her mouth the only reason he'd given her spoon was because it had turned into more of a soup then a curry though he swore he was missing some key in the dish, the spoon was just about to touch her lips-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then out of nowhere Yoshi just dive out of nowhere in an attempt to grab the spoon but also knocked Hinata's bowl as well and she landed in a cabinet in bang! Dripped soaked with a bowl on her head.

"What the hell Yoshi?!" Sasuke exclaimed angry but also shocked at what the- Why had Yoshi just jumped the table taking his curry out as well?

Hinata had stood up in shock while Itachi just facepalmed at Yoshi who only groaned before wiping the curry from her eyes poured down her face, she cringed as a come slipped though the corners of her mouth but spat it out.

"I'm saving Hinata!" Yoshi exclaimed confused Hinata and Sasuke.

"S-saving me?" A shocked Hinata stuttered, Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah, there's a reason why Sasuke doesn't cook" Yoshi replied bluntly gaining a glare from the youngest Uchiha.

"What's wrong with my chicken curry?" He was sure it was edible!

Yoshi looked at him eyebrows raised. "You made a chicken curry without the chicken!" Sasuke blinked.

"Ah" Sasuke looked down at the curry "So that's what I'm missing" He looked over to Yoshi.

Yoshi look back "And you put mint paste in it as well" Sasuke nodded "ALL the mint paste and it didn't even need any! Plus it looks more like soup"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his curry, somewhat disheartened at Hinata not getting to try any, Hinata saw sad look on Sasuke face and back to the curry thinking it didn't look to bad.

"I-I'll try it" Hinata stuttered shocking all other three in the room.

Yoshi started wiping her face with a cloth "You're kidding right?" She questioned Hinata who shook her head. "You don't know what's in that"

Hinata shook her head again "I-I'm want to"

Sasuke was the most shocked but also jumping with joy on the inside "You really want to?" He asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded again with a small giggle "Yes Sasuke, it can't be that bad" Sasuke gave a small barely noticeable smile but Hinata caught it.

"Yes, yes it can" Yoshi commented remembering the last time they'd ate Sasuke's cooking all three was in hospital with food poisoning for a week. While wiping more curry soup thing of her head and cloths.

"I'm still going to taste it" Hinata replied determined "He went to the trouble of making it so I want to try"

Yoshi shrugged figured she was going to deterred her "You're funeral," She muttered while final standing up and wiping her hands on the cloth.

"You should go change" Itachi commented, Yoshi nodded and decided to go back to her house and have a shower and get clean.

"Later" Yoshi called as she left, leaving Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi who were all looked at Sasuke curry all with different thoughts.

Hinata stared at the bowl; it couldn't really be that bad as Yoshi claimed it could it?

Itachi also stared at the bowl, what on earth did Sasuke put in it?

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring at his bowl, hoping to god that it impressed Hinata.

Hinata was handed a spoon by Sasuke while she remember the smile that he had one when she said she'd taste it, it was rare that Sasuke smiled and she wanted to see it again.

She took the spoon and took it all in, in one go!

…It was a tense moment for all three people in the room that time...

As she tasted it she couldn't help think that it wasn't as bad as she first informe-…Wait what the-

Let's just say Hinata was in school for the next week, the kitchen needed cleaning up again! In addition, everyone who was in that house that night needed a shower…

**That failed and it wasn't even an official plan! **

* * *

_** 20 DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! :D**_

_** ~ YAY ~**_

_**ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :D **_


	4. A Pathetic Fallacy

**_So much for updating in a month... I DID IT EARLIER HELL YEAH _**

**_SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA Dotchi13 WHO WITHOUT I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY CRUSHED THE GIRL TT_TT_**

**_Also I will admin this chapter was me being lazy. Why you might ask? Well I've written this one beforehand for Bleach and edited it twice before but I liked it, it was fun so I went why the hell not and did it so if any of you have a read a (Maybe 2) Bleach fic's that remind of this then yeah they're mine from my other account. SO THERE I ADMITTED IT! _**

**_Oh yeah you might get another update soon(ish) as well because before I finished this one I was working on another chapter. _**

**_Then again I would have gotten this out sooner if I wasn't watching so much Criminal Minds... Hey you've just got to love Reid! :D _**

**_ANYWAY _**

**_nanitaa ~ This is what happens in your next chapter! Mwahaha ^^" _**

**_Adri-Swan ~ It's poisonous! And a certain silver haired english teacher might have slipped a cooking leaflet onto his desk at school, by accident of course because Kakashi would never intentionally ruin Sasuke's chances of getting with Hinata because he not only finds it amusing but the generous amounts of money he gets from a certain girl to keep pairing them together to add to his book fund... Nope Kakashi would never do that :P _**

**_Guest ~ HI GUEST! GLAD YOU FOUND IT FUNNY! :D I HOPE YOU RETURN TO CHECK THIS CHAPTER OUT! _**

**_AND A BIG HUG FROM ME (Plus a cookie) FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED! _**

**_Anyway enjoy this chapter :D Leave a review! :D_**

* * *

Drip, drip, drip... How he wished for it to be rain but rain wasn't red was it at the same time wishing this was all a dream or nightmare in this case.

Red, it was the colour of most beautiful roses, a lot of food like hot chilies and those annoying peppers you find on your pizza, the colour of cherry's and sweet strawberries and fresh tomatoes also the colour of a raging fire or when you wake to the red sky warning of the predicted rain on it way. Red being colour representing both powerful emotions of pure love and raging anger at the same time.

There were many things that is red or it represents but it wasn't any of those things above… It was blood, it was _her_ blood.

It coated the ground around them both sinking into not only the staining the crisp green grass but in his cloths forever a horrible reminder of this day, engraving into the depth of his mind, memories and dreams never to be forgotten.

"Hey..." He tried, he so desperately tried but with the fast sinking horrible feeling inside of him knowing that, she was never going to reply again, though foolishly in his mind he still had this hope even if it was foolish one.

After a minute of no reply, his heart was breaking by the second he was reluctantly in denial decided to continue calling, hoping for a reply.

"Hey… Please wake up" His voice growing more desperate, he was only young after all. He was cradling his crush's head in his lap, stroking her hair; anything to get her to react, she was everything to him…

His attempts to wake her were futile; deep down he knew but ignoring it gave him hope and more delusions about her replying. He'd had seen too many others die; he was only 16 for Christ sake! He'd already had his parents die on him…

Not her as well!

A single tear slid down his face landing on her face before sliding down to and joining the blood stained grass around them.

The wound was too deep, it had penetrated her heart, which would have killed her instantly upon contact, a fact he knew all too well, he was too late...

"Hey, it's going to be okay... I'm here now" He hugged her tighter thought her skin was cold and white with specks of blood.

It would have been the most sadden and heart breaking for if anyone had been on looking the scene…Why had he let her come out this way, this late on her own! He knew more than anyone how dangerous it was out here.

Now he too late to save her, the women he give anything for dying in his arms

"...Please..."

No! He wasn't going to let her die! She was going to make it through this!

"Please...Wake up" He whispered again, while shaking her slightly, losing more and more hope minute by minute, reality was setting in and the feeling in his chest wouldn't go away... He cried silently hugging her against him.

"I love you..." He confessed loudly in hopes of a miracle "There I said it! Just wake up!" He shook her again new tears threaten to fall from again and they didn't hold back falling down like there was no tomorrow.

"Please… Don't leave me" He begged as he gripped her jacket harder, as the last bit of hope disintegrated in his heart as all the regret, sadness, longing and all many other emotions set in.

It wasn't until another hour later any of the others arrived to the horrify shocking and tragic scene...

* * *

They had their own little funeral for her, a few days of the real one as they knew they wouldn't be invited to her proper one, as it was realities only…

"She's was beautiful, kind person, I love her and always will..." He paused trying to steady his voice "I-I'll never forget her..." A white rose was laid down at her gravestone before he walked away from her for the last time.

The sky was grey, miserably and somewhat depressing which was a perfect pathetic fallacy for a certain group of people especially. The rain poured down drenching them all, none of them cared either that or didn't show it, some found it more of a disguise for the falling waterfall of tears from their faces.

The unbearable event was finally meeting nearing its end.

The rest all watched on in silence, was he walked away from her for the last time...

Sakura must have been crying the most out of the lot comforted by Naruto who was trying so hard to keep himself composed to, though Ino was pretty close to beating Sakura in crying, while had Choji tear marks stained his face a fresh batch on their way. Hey he was an emotional guy, hell he hadn't even brought his snacks with him. Sasuke was not crying! He was not!

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino hadn't been able to make it as they had just started a school trip abroad that rest had decided to pass up on, for more than one reason but this honestly wasn't what they was expecting to be doing…

Itachi just looked away from the scene while Yoshi was close by meanwhile Shikamaru had not been able to make it, he had not told anyone why though but had muttered something about troublesome girlfriends overdramatic.

The last person yet to be mentioned, Hinata , she was with them there too but you should all know where she was...

"I-I can't take much more of thi-is" Sakura stutter still crying, Naruto tried to sooth her but this was too much even for him.

"Don't worry Sakura...It'll all be over soon..." Naruto whispered over to her as Ino let out another loud of sobs. Sasuke looked over to the pair seeing and seeing Sakura in such a state didn't help him much either.

"Sasuke?" Ino called, making Sasuke jerk in her direction wondering what could be the matter.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned back quietly trying not to disturb the peace.

"What's going to happen now?" Ino questioned back worriedly.

"Hey don't worry Ino everything going to be alright" Naruto replied, Ino nodded over to Naruto slowly then turned back to watch.

"Your promise?" Sakura questioned suddenly tilting her head slight, Naruto nodded back.

"...I can't believe it..." Ino whispered disbelieving and sadly, Sakura whimpered slightly, Choji tried not to start crying again.

"She's gone forever..." Sakura whispered only Naruto heard as the funeral was meeting it end, it was about as tough on him as it was the other as well but he tried to be strong for them at least…

...

...

...

…

…

..

.

"Aw c'mon you guys! This only a movie you know! No need to cry so much!" A voice exclaimed from the chair next to them.

Itachi sighed there goes the quiet, how though he had managed to let, his brother convince him to hold a movie night that was taken over by the girls was beyond him plus Yoshi had turned this into another plan!

Meanwhile Yoshi was protesting and sulking because she wanted to watch a movie about zombies but was outvoted by Sakura, Ino, Hinata and surprisingly Sasuke as he was trying to get back into Hinata's good books for abandoning Yoshi in a town while he went to meet up with her ...

Just for the record leaving Yoshi alone for any amount of time is a combination for disaster; especially in a place she doesn't know, even Hinata knew that… Yeah you can image the chaos she caused.

"Yoshi, it's an emotional moment" Sakura tried to explain to the girl but she was having none of it.

"But you've been crying since that girl died and you're still crying about it now" Yoshi added, Ino rolled her puffy saw eyes, movies like this made her emotional.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we have as well" Sakura countered to Yoshi.

"Hey don't talk about Sasuke like that! He hasn't done anything to you" Yoshi joked, stood up and walked into the middle of the room and was blocking the rest of TV for the rest, only to get a glare from Sasuke.

"Hey Yoshi! Your blocking the TV, I need to see how it ends!" Sakura exclaimed, Yoshi huffed, crossing her arms, wondering what had gotten into the rest, hell it was only a movie.

"The only one of you girls that isn't crying is Hinata! That's only because is she fell asleep an hour into the movie in the middle of the floor" Yoshi exclaimed sulkily before ranting in her head.

Yes, as you should know Hinata had decided that there wasn't enough room on the sofa and to give the rest a little space and lie on the floor to watch the movie and dozed off an hour into it. Yoshi thought was quite lucky because Hinata would have been worse than Sakura and the others if she had seen that saddening scene.

Yoshi was brought out her mental ranting when she was knocked backwards by the TV remote that Sasuke who had thrown it to conveniently get her out the way so they could watch the rest of the movie and because it was fun.

"Be quiet you'll wake Hinata you idiot!" Sasuke whispered venomously, if she woke Hinata with her loudness he would kill her himself.

On the other hand Yoshi who was sporting a new red mark on her head decided to take that as message to stay down and sat next to the sleeping Hinata and muttered something about her being lucky to be able to fall asleep during the damned movie while she still had to suffer another hour at least of a room of crying teenagers!

If it there was a plus side to all of this it was at least it wasn't Sasuke himself who was the cause of the failure of this plan, this one was Hinata but then again the plan still failed but then that was nothing new was it?

Hey maybe she could get some sleep herself while the movie finishes? Yoshi laid her head down , closed her eye and was just about to drift off to dreamland-

"This is sooo sad!" Ino wailed loudly, making Yoshi jump slightly grumbling to herself as she glared at the carpet in front of her…

She wasn't going to be as lucky to get some sleep, also a headache was starting to form from when she was hit with the remote.

"Oh my!" Sakura gasped loudly and started to cry again.

…Damn this was going to be a long day.

**_Plan 480 – Love Film – Failure _**

* * *

**_GUESS WHAT! 8 MORE DAYS! A WEEK ON SUNDAY UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY :D_**

**_ANYWAY IT SHOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BLEACH IN IT IF IT DOES TELL ME AND I'LL EDIT IT WHILE BASHING MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL (... a little extreme) _**

**_Ah yes I seemed to have found the caps lock button again O.O _**

**_Also before I go what would you guys think of a NaruHina story... I know SasuHina rules but I have great idea and it can't involve Sasuke as one of the main charater mainly because of his personality if you want to hear more just say :D _**

**_ANYWAY PEACE OUT UNTIL NEXT TIME! _**


End file.
